Granny Smith Excerpt
by MissMahjong
Summary: Granny Smith is relaxing on the porch when a familiar song comes on the radio.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the creative rights to these ponies, which is for the best, or else this show wouldn't be kid friendly, wink wink.

The day was warm with the occasional cool breeze and the time was a little later in the day but not yet sunset. Granny Smith was setting up a comfortable area on the porch to relax. She set up the nice blanket on her rocking chair to ease her time experienced body from the sturdiness of the chair. Her apple spice tea in a tall glass, on a table near her and at the moment she was trying to set up the radio to listen to music while she was outside. Her granfoals were passing by to work on another part of the orchard when, Granny Smith stopped on a station.

"Oh, wait! Granny, leave it there, I like this song. Baby, you light up my world like nobody, else, the way you-" Applebloom started to dance a little

"Applebloom! Granny Smith ain't out here to be your own personal DJ. You can listen to your favorite songs any ole time, let Granny listen to hers and rest." Applejack told her sternly.

"Fine, you can change it."

"Go on and change it Granny."

Granny Smith went through the channels again and found a classic country station.

"This is more like it." Said Granny

"I think so too." Big Mac replied

"Alright, Granny we'll be working down yonder there, so, if you need anythin', give us a good holler or somethin'." Applejack pointed towards the mountains and forest

"Ok, ya'll be careful now, especially with the Everfree Forest."

"That's why Big Mac is with us, right?"

"Eeyup."

Her grandfoals left to work and she was sitting there, enjoying the day, and taking the occasional sip from her drink when a song she hadn't heard in years came on the radio.

'I can't stop loving you

I've made up my mind

To live in memory of the lonesome times'

'I can't stop wanting you

It's useless to say

So I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday'

Hearing it brought back memories of how her family got started. A simple crush on a handsome stallion, turning into love and marriage. Having her little foals running around, growing up too soon and having foals of their own.

'Those happy hours that we once knew

Tho' long ago, they still make me blue

They say that time heals a broken heart

But time has stood still since we've been apart '

She also remembered how much she loved her husband before his death and how much she still loves him. He was a kind and caring stallion with a heart of gold. A family stallion and protector of the household, always looking after his fillies and raising strong colts. Granny couldn't have asked for a better stallion for a husband, but she knew those years were long gone. However, she could still remember his scent, feel his strength and see him alive as much as she wanted in her memories.

'I can't stop loving you

I've made up my mind

To live in memories of the lonesome times  
I can't stop wanting you

It's useless to say

So I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday'

Author's note: As much as I love the Ray Charles version of this song, I was listening to the Kitty Wells version and it just seemed to fit Granny Smith so much more better, hope you enjoyed reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these ponies, they are used for my enjoyment of fan fiction, I make no money from these ponies.

Quick Authors note: this part was inspired by the Ray Charles version of I Can't Stop Loving You, care for a tissue?

It was later in the day when Big Macintosh, Applejack and Applebloom got home, with the last rays of sun still in the sky. They saw Granny Smith sleeping in her chair, wrapped up in her blanket, with the radio still playing and her spice tea diluted with melted ice water.

"Applebloom, wake Granny Smith up, it's gettin' too cold out here for her, were makin' pumpkin soup for dinner." Both Applejack and Big Mac went inside the house to start dinner.

Applebloom approach her sleeping Granny,

"Granny? Granny? C'mon Granny, wake up, it's too cold out here, ya need to get inside the house. Granny, we're makin' pumpkin soup, your favorite, c'mon wake up."

Applebloom shook her a bit, still not waking up.

"Granny? Granny Smith?"

Both Applejack and Big Mac were in the kitchen, prepping dinner when they heard the scared, panicked shrill cry of

"AJ!" coming from Applebloom and immediately ran to her.

"Applebloom, what in tarnation?!"

Applebloom was in tears,

"She, she, 'hiccup' Granny won't wake up."

"What?! Yes she will, she's just in a deep sleep. Granny, wake up."

"No, she won't, I tried moving her and I called out to her, and nothin'. I think she's-"

"No, she ain't, she's just in a real deep sleep. C'mon Granny, joke's over, you're scarin' Applebloom." Even though Applejack was starting to panic too.

"AJ." Said Big Mac

"No, she's just sleepin'. Granny! Granny Smith! Wake up Granny!"

Applejack started to shake her a bit too and really hoped that any second now that the older mare will open her eyes and ask what time it was, but that wasn't happening.

"Granny! Granny! Granny!" Applejack was beginning to tear up with a thick voice.

"AJ!"

"No, don't you say it! She's just sleep-!"

"**AJ!** She's dead! Granny Smith is dead." Big Mac didn't want to say it.

The moment felt still, the three of them in disbelief until Applebloom started crying out loud, Applejack just beginning the water works, trying to comfort her sister and Big Mac letting the tears flow silently, that day ended in misery.

All of Ponyville found out soon and were sending their condolences to the Apple family, as they were planning their Grannys' funeral. Applejacks friends were devastated as well because Granny Smith was like a Granny to them too, and the news just broke their hearts as much as it did the Apple family.

The day of the funeral was a sad day, although the sun was out and bright, but the funeral crowd felt no warmth. A service was held for Granny Smith, with both the Mayor of Ponyville and Princess Celestia speaking highly of Granny Smith and awarding her and her family a title of recognition for pioneering Ponyville. The service held a melancholy mood, but there were quite a bit of ponys showing up and paying their respects, even Filthy Rich showed up and gave his condolences, he knew that with out the Apple family, he would not be where he is now.

Although Big Mac seemed quiet with a crestfallen face, he couldn't help but let every bit of sorrow out as he cried when their Grannys coffin was being lowered into the ground, the reality of never seeing their Granny Smith alive finally hitting home. Big Macintoshes' reaction only broke the hearts of all attending ponies and severely affected his sisters, making them cry more too. Of course one thing did make Applejack smile a bit, which she'll tell her brother and sister soon. Granny Smith died in her sleep, at ease with a smile of her face, happy and at peace.

Author's note: Did you cry? When I first thought of the story, I was tearing up. Try listening to the song when Applebloom screams AJ, it'll hit your heart.


End file.
